Cool I get to be reborn in Demon Slayer Wait what!
by Idon'tlikepeople.alot
Summary: Turns out Earth is just a drop in the ocean of everything else and my whole life was a game to be thrown away. Cool. Wait, you say I get a chance to be reborn? Then yeah sure! Wait it's in Demon Slayer! AWESOME! But wait! I gonna give myself a goal here: I'm gonna make sure that none of the main characters die! Just you wait, I gonna do it, I'm gonna save everyone! RatedMforS


**This is an OC/little bit of Si fanfic**

**Demon slayer fanfic**

**SPOILER FOR ANIME WATCHER **

* * *

**-HILLSBOROUGH NEWS- **

**_Gruesome murder on Willow St_**

_ Seth Mary Widogast was found __brutally murder on Willow St on June 8. It was said that officials didn't find his body until 1 day after the estimated time of the murder, the reason that officials said was "No one had reported any disappearance of the victim. The murder scene was also on a crossing, so not many people would have noticed it." _

_ Police are now investigating who the killer is and why would they murder Seth Mary Widogast, who was just 21 at the time. The Widogast family is now having prize money for anybody that has information about the murder. The prize money is so far $130,000 and will be given to anyone that has information about the killer. _

(More information about the Widogast family and Seth Widogast on page 13)

_Police are advising people now to be more careful when going outside and be-_

* * *

_"How would you like to die, Tyrion son of Tywin?" _

_"In my own bed, with a belly full of wine and a maiden's mouth around my c**k"- Tyrion son of Tywin _

* * *

_Whenever I thought about my death, which I do believe that most people think about sometimes in their lifetime, I always thought I would be either having a heart attack, cancer, or just died in my sleep. _

_I did not think that I would be murder while on my normal bike ride from dinner to my home. Any of a who how, when I began to blackout from being stab ten times, I mean come on! Just stab me in the heart, not ten stabs later and me blacking out. Honestly, if I were to murder someone, I would just do the heart because it would be soo much easier... Which I __totally__ just thought as much as the normal people and not at all, all the time when I was pissed as someone. _

_SO! When I had blackout/died, I saw the most normal thing for me. Blackness. I thought I would just be stuck there like the dead angels from Supernatural. _

_Until I saw a white light glowing a few feet away from me and it keeps on growing until it forms like a giant flashlight in my face, big as a TV screen I say. _

**_-Hello-_**

**_-Welcome to the R.G beta 2- _**

**_-Also known as Reborn Game beta testing 2-_**

_Wha? Reborn Game 2? So I get like a second chance in life? _

**_-Yes and no; you have been chosen to be the second generation of Reborn Game test players-_**

**_-After realizing our mistake in the first beta we had added some new features and fix some old ones, now you are going to test them and give us some feedback- _**

**_-Do you wish to continue?- _**

**_-_**_Yes_**_ or_**_ No_**_-_**

_Wait, can I ask a few questions first? Please? _

**_-Of _****_course_****_-_**

_Okay then, umm, by beta 2, does that mean that beta 1 was already tested and used? _

**_-Yes, however, the main problem with that is the souls remember their old lives while still living on the same planet they had come from, even reborn as their descendent which is not something that we (The Living Cells) wants- _**

**_-The Living Cells task is for all of our creation to do whatever they want even after some parts of them are destroyed, such as your body right now- _**

**_-That does not mean we want you to have the same experiences, so we want to test our reborn as a new factor in your world but that leads to some problems and complaints from our other creations-_**

**_-So that was beta 1 and this is beta 2, where you will be chosen to go to a new world that is somewhat similar to your dimension-_**

**_-Any more questions?-_**

_Uh, no, not really, I got the basic. The fact that all the reborn cases in our world were because of this and you wanted to change it because it wouldn't work out between you and... Umm, our creation siblings? Right? _

**_-Yes, the angels and Jedi were not too happy and had filed a complaint after their body had been destroyed-_**

_But can you please tell me what is the living cells? I know it is you guys but what are you? _

**_-To explain everything would be too long of a process for your brain to handle but to put it in simply; we are what you would call The Force form Star Wars, where everything and everyone is made up of us but we are more active with our creations then The Force on Star Wars-_**

**_-Any more questions?- _**

_Yeah, just one more, what does Reborn Game beta 2 do to me? _

**_-We will spin a wheel that is full of all the dimension that you have seen in your world, be it texts or film-_**

**_-We would then go through with your body creation in that world and then have you select one of three backstories for yourself and stats-_**

**_-After that, we will have you born into that world, with your memories intact since stats show that survival rates will be higher. _**

**_-Then we will ask you for some feedback during your life, such as if there was anything we could improve or not do-_**

**_-And don't worry, after beta 1, we decided not to have multiplayer in the same world since that would just cause the purge to happen again-_**

**_-Now, do you wanna play?-_**

**_-_**_Yes **or **No**-**_

_...What if I say no? _

**_-Then you will be stuck here and just be taken back as energy for us whenever we want to- _**

_Okay then, I say yes! I will be a playtester for Reborn Game beta 2! _

**_-GOOD! NOW SPIN THE WHEEEELLLLL OOOOFFFFFF DIMENSION!-_**

_A fog up wheel appears in front of me, the size of a table. It seems to have fogs so I couldn't see it for some reason? I don't really care at this point about it, just spin the wheel and hope I don't get something like Attack On Titian. I saw the anime and the real-life movie, I was so scar for life about it. _

_I grip the edge so I could hammer spin it. _

_Here goes nothing... _

Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-click-click-click-click-click...click-

**_-Aaaaaannnnndddddd it landed on... K_****_imetsu No Yaiba or also know as Demon Slayer!-_**

_Wha? No way! I got Demon Slayer! YESSSSSSSSS! I mean could also work but being stuck for thousands of years in stone doesn't sound like my kind of dish. So what's the next thing that we are going to do? _

**_-Alright! Next, we are going to... Character design! Now all of this is your choices so I will now leave everything to you. Hope you have a great time!-_**

_Cool then. Okay, let's see what we have here._

_ohhh~ a disability switch?_

_what?! you could do that?!_

_Now, should I do this? That could be too overpowering...Nah, do it._

_Wait there's a timeline thing? An event MAP?! COol? How do you find it? _

_-a long time later-_

_Finally! SO! If I say a timeline then I could view it? Okay then, _TIMELINE!

**-First being born-**

**-Demon attack-**

**-(Do your own thing)-**

**-Main Anime Happen-**

**-Meet The Main Characters-**

**-Train Fight **(Author note: Because we need to save the best boi!)**-**

**-Sound Pillar Quest-**

**-Mist Pillar Quest-**

**-Training-Attack on home-**

**-300 Fight-**

**(unlock more after all the events)**

-Timeskip-

_Okay, so after checking and double-checking and triple-checking, this is the guy that I have going with, trust me, I good with everything right now:_

**_Backstory: _-Lock- _Random_**

_Gender: Male __(As always because having boobs would be... unusual for me not bad but feel weird)_

_Species: Human_ (Why would I change that? I mean, I could try for moose next time if they have it)

_Name: Seth _

_Hair color: Black_ _(I like my hair being black like the way it always was)_

_Eye color: Dark_ Green_ (But I always and I mean always! Wanted greens eyes! They are just so cool!)_

_Disability: __Off/On: Born with a limping right foot _(_I don't know why but I just wanna do this... I really don't know, but to me, it seems interesting to look things from that point of view)_

_Birthday: 6/8 (I can't change it. Turns out the rules is, death day=birth day)_

_Birthmark: Off/On: have a black dot on the left of his shoulder (It would be weird if I don't have my normal birthmark on my shoulder)_

_Okay, I fill out all the requirements and the forum and now I just need to read this extra-long, long, long policy thing. _

_I just sign it, I mean they already control all of the universes what could they put on this that might cause some important problems later? _

**_-Okay now that you have done all of the paperwork from hell-er I mean for the game and now you can play the game! Hope you don't die! :)-_**

_Wait for- wait-!_

* * *

"Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!"

"Breath Rachel-ko. Breath. Your son had just been born and he needs his mother to be strong today. Breath." Chō said to her daughter-in-law while she holds her grandson.

"_Huff- _Yes I understand- _Huff- _may I hold him?" Rachel said while trying not to pass out right now.

"Of course, here you go Rachel-ko, your beloved son, the new heir to the family." Chō said as she passes the newborn to his new mother and has him laying on top of her.

Then a creak of a sliding door was heard and income was the husband of Rachel Nightingale, Nightingale Souta. He is the firstborn to a family of poor yet happy framers, therefore he doesn't have a last name.

When a family of outsiders had come to trade with them on their tiny port before the banned of foreigners was made. They had got stuck when a storm had come and had to return to stay for a while, during the time that their ship had to be rebuilt since the storm had caused some damage to the ship. It was set on fire by a stray lightning bolt and it was too late to save it. They also had no contact with England because then the banned of outsiders was made and no one could get in to deliver the message.

Thankfully, they still have most of their goods that they could trade with and their title as noble Englishman still protects them from the less kind people. Years pass as the Nightingale family had grown in wealth and power as their ship is nearly done and soon they should be able to take all of their wealth and new prize possessions on board and back to England.

However, the father of the family wants to continue their rare trade with Japan and it's people so he decided to have one of his children married off to one of the clans in Japan and after the banned is over, they would still have their ties again. The father did not anticipate that the banned would be longer than his and their children's lifetime or the fact that nearly no one wants to marry the foreigners, with no ties to powerful figures no less.

But as luck would have it, one person did want to marry their youngest daughter, a poor farmer that has greatly help them in the past. Giving them shelter and food when no one would and still help them even after they had left his humble abo. The farmer's name was Souta and he, a young man that he is, had fallen in love with the Nightingale youngest daughter with their time here.

He had fallen in love with her beautiful garnet red hair, her beloved shamrock green eyes, her ability to able to somewhat understand their language and being able to say it slightly, and her kindness that seems to just shine through him. He had wanted to tell her all about how she had spellbound him but knowing that her family wanted their children to marry off to great and rich lords, he held his tongue and just look from far away.

So when the possibility had come, Souta asks for her hand and the family, seeing as this is the only opportunity that they would get in such a short time and the fact that Rachel was fine with it, saying that she would grow to love each other, that they say yes and had given them some riches and ask them to look after the trading system that they had left behind.

"Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaa! Waaaaa!"

"He sure is a loud one, isn't he? I still can't believe that I holding him after all this time. There, there, little one, your mother is tried. Now you don't want her to get too annoyed do you?" coo Souta as he tried to hold his tears back from holding his newborn son.

"..."

"_Huff-__Huff-_ Souta. Here let me see him again... He looks so cute, he is just the most precious little boy ever, he had your hair you know, even thou they're little tuffs."

"Hehe, he does have your eyes thou, your beautiful green eyes. What should we name him, beloved? Should we go with my Japanese name for him or your English name for him?" he said as he put his arm around his tried wife and son while watching her play with the baby tuff of hair.

His wife had a thoughtful thought to this for a while. They never were able to decide what to name their child thou, English or Japan? English so they don't forget their heritage but they already got their last name for that since Souta wanted to have her last name because he don't have any and is fine with that. Japanese so he could fit in more and not be single out by others. Honestly, she would go with what her husband wanted.

"What would you choose dear? I honestly can't decide."

Souta quickly answers without a doubt; "You're English name for him of course, he'll be the first one in the family to say that he has one maybe even the first one in Japan!"

"So then Seth Falcon Nightingale it is then, welcome to our life little Sethfiis. Your mama and papa have been wanting to meet you for a long time." :)

"Ha-goo-agaga" the baby with his dark green eyes that have that twinkle in them, looking at both his parents.

"Perfect. Just perfect." tears streaming down both their eyes right now.

* * *

Years have past and I found my new life in Demon Slayer to be quite stressful, not that I thought it would be easy but I didn't suspect that old Japan life would be this hard and that there are many hardships that come with it.

I also found out early on that my life is somewhat... weirder than normal in Demon Slayer. I mean, unless I got my history wrong or read the timeline wrong, the banned on foreigners should not be there? Who knows. Maybe we're starting more early than normal.

Anyhow, I do have a plan on becoming a Demon Slayer, just after I make sure that the family fortune is good enough that I could leave it to the care of my younger sibling.

Oh right! I got a younger sibling now, he is also a boy and is three years younger than me, his name is Fujita, a Japanese name after my English one. Ya know that game has the weirdest way of putting my name in without disturbing the story also thanks to the fact that my mother is English, I could also "learn" and speak it like always!

I'm sooo happy! I got a good life with my family, a baby younger brother that I get to protect, learning a new language, have plenty of wealth. Too bad I still have to help out dad when it comes to farming and all kind of house chores but eh, at least I still have a good house and a caring family!

Anyway, I gotta make go on a trading trip in the city again with mom and dad, so I tell you more little baby brother. ;)

* * *

**Listen I know that this is far behind in the timeline of Demon Slayer and I just wanted to say, keep on reading to find out how we got him to be still young while the Demon Slayer timeline is going. Also, I gonna keep on saying Demon Slayer because it is easier to write and that is what I first have known it as.  
Please, Beta! Help MEEEEEEEE! I need a beta, us writers need you! You are godsent! Please help me! **

** Please review the good and bad so I could tell what I should do and what I need to do. Ps. need beta! **

**Also, write in the review who should I pair him up too? Male or female, human or demon, I am cool with whatever, just not Tanjiro or Nezuko (they are just too innocent and cute!)**

**-IDLPAL Love all you readers! :p**


End file.
